


Something stupid

by ImRescue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Talks About Feelings, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Season 9
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRescue/pseuds/ImRescue
Summary: Dean le ofrece una salida nocturna a Castiel, es aceptada después de algún tiempo. Todo va bien, hasta que Dean lo arruina todo diciendo algo estúpido.





	Something stupid

 

\-- **Something stupid** \--

 

Dean piensa en la expresión de Castiel cuando le dijo que no podía quedarse en el bunker, el contorno de su cara y el gesto de tristeza se dibuja en su mente y ya no sabe si realmente lograra encontrar una forma de compensarlo, siendo sincero consigo mismo le da algo de vergüenza figurar un reencuentro cara a cara. Resultaba que era uno de esos momentos en los que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, el afilado lado en el que la muerte de su hermano le esperaba rasgar el cuello y la gélida superficie que dañaba su cuerpo y producía dolor al alejar a Castiel de su lado.

Claramente no podía hablar de su situación con nadie, ya suficientes problemas morales tenía como para lidiar con el aturrullo que producían sus emociones, así que sin más que esperar se resigna a ayudar a Sam y a Kevin con la tan dificultosa investigación en la biblioteca de los hombres de letras. Y justo al abrir el grueso libro su celular suena, ahí esta, la voz de Castiel desde un lugar desconocido junto con el nerviosismo que lo hizo levantarse de su asiento. Se trata del anuncio de un caso sobrenatural. Y aunque se le presenta la vergüenza, la confusión y hasta el miedo por la indiferencia en el tono de Castiel respecto a su situación pasada, le alivia en cierto modo escuchar que estaba vivo y al parecer con algo importante que hacer, lo cual era extraño.

 

Deja en claro que no iría en busca de su amigo sino solo a echar un vistazo a una posible cacería, lo cual termina siendo una mentira porque sabe que su objetivo principal es satisfacer la curiosidad de ver como la estaba pasando Castiel.

Gracias al haber hecho menos tiempo de camino a Idaho, Dean le informa a su hermano que pasaría más tiempo fuera debido a que la situación esta siendo del tipo árida. Con excusas para el tiempo en que se queda ahí, es que consigue un hospedaje por algunos días y así, se afianza a la idea de discernir sus sentimientos respecto a Castiel y por consiguiente decirlos en voz alta.

Realmente es complicado, Dean estaba siempre a la deriva de decir algo fuera de lugar. La primera vez que vuelve a ver a Castiel, este esta en un autoservicio, con un chaleco de uniforme puesto y al parecer bastante estoico para la situación en la que se encontraba. No puede llegar de inmediato con las disculpas por que bromea un poco, agudizando su sentido de suspicacia entorno al ambiente. Dean le pide una salida, en forma de " _tenemos un caso que resolver_ " pero esta es inmediatamente rechazada, y de una manera que duele bastante, no por el rechazo a su persona, sino por haberse dado cuenta de que Castiel realmente la había pasado mal y piensa en el porcentaje de culpa que tiene de eso. Se nota en su actitud inexorable.

  
Para cuando todo se resuelve Dean vuelve a darse cuenta de lo terrible que esta Castiel, pues resulto que el radar de dolor indicaba a ciencia cierta que se estaba cayendo a pedazos en ese mundo terrenal. No hubo más palabras, Dean comparte habitación esa noche, esta nervioso entre esas cuatro paredes y teniendo fe en que cuenta con una buena disculpa para su amigo, lo conmina a dar un paseo para poder hablar. Es rechazado nuevamente, con la excusa de " _ahora soy humano, necesito descansar_ " y Dean no puede evitar sentirse acongojado por esa frase jamás antes pronunciada de esos labios.

Está volviendo al autoservicio para dejar a Castiel, este le dice que quiere mantenerse así por un tiempo, y luego Dean le responde que está orgulloso de él, por soportar algo que no debía. Para si mismo lo anterior suena bien pero sabe que no es suficiente, se da cuenta de que es confirmado por la última mirada que le da Castiel, ahí inclinado en la puerta del auto antes de entrar en el establecimiento. Ahora está sintiendo a la rendición ofrecérsele de frente, pero cuando da la vuelta en la calle no está dirigiéndose al bunker sino a su habitación del hotel. Esta dispuesto a intentar conseguir una salida con Castiel.

 

 

Había estado practicando sus palabras frente a un espejo, luego recostado en su cama mirando el techo, todo para no cometer una estupidez, más bien para no decir nada que afectara su relación basada en una silenciosa deflagración de posiblemente el sentimiento más puro que pudo haber sentido jamás, porque tiene miedo de perder lo que ya tiene, de forzar a Castiel a algo más que un compañerismo; por supuesto luego se sintió exhausto de tan solo pensar eso. Toma aire por la nariz, entra al autoservicio y al observar la expresión de Castiel sabe que le pondrá una excusa para no ir con él.

Sabía que no tenía derecho de intervenir así en la vida de Castiel pero luego pensó, que incluso eso era un pensamiento exagerado, eran amigos y se suponía había confianza, lo que lo detenía era el revelar su error humano y un rechazo verdadero debido a las mentiras que ya había dicho antes, además del problema con Sam que seguía ocultando, si lo decía perdería a su hermano y si no, bueno tenía la confianza de que Castiel lo perdonara tarde o temprano, el riesgo estaba siendo tomado ahora. Pero no era suficiente, sabía que debía luchar un poco mas para que el cariño que le tenía se viera reflejado en sus acciones y no solamente en palabras que bien ahora podrían ser olvidadas de la mente humana de su amigo.

 — Vamos, Cas. Salgamos esta noche. — Dean da pasos detrás de Castiel, quien esta concentrado dando mantenimiento a una máquina de café y acomodando los vasos por tamaños.

— No sé, Dean. Mañana también debo estar aquí temprano.

— Esta bien, te dejare a tu hora de entrada en esa puerta como la última vez. Solo dame el gusto de tomar algo contigo.

— Supongo que lo haces porque aun te sientes culpable de haberme dejado fuera del bunker. — Castiel se gira, sus ojos fijos en Dean y ahora este solo expresa sorpresa en su rostro, recarga su mano en una de las repisas.

» _¿Acaso ya dije algo que no debía?_ «

— No, claro que no. —  sacude la cabeza. — Solo quiero que te distraigas un poco del trabajo. — Dean da una palmada en el hombro de Castiel, nota confusión y escucha un suspiro.

Castiel guarda silencio, mira a su alrededor y como que hace notas en su cabeza, luego fija la mirada en Dean, otra vez, lo marea. — Esta bien. — dice finalmente. — Ven por mí a las siete.

— Hecho, nos vemos más tarde. — Dean se gira con un movimiento rápido, más alegre que te costumbre. Toma unos chocolates de la repisa principal de la caja registradora y Castiel lo observa resignado a aquella actitud.

 

Dean quiere hacer algo realmente especial, pero su mente ni siquiera puede fabricar una imagen así, no tiene idea de cómo hacer que la gente se sienta especial, no de una manera orquestada, y decide que es mejor no pensar en nada y dejar que todo surja de una manera natural, lo único que puede hacer es pensar en lo que le va a decir a Castiel y casi lo tiene y si no sonara tan tonto, las palabras serian fáciles de pronunciar. Piensa y sigue pensando cuando se estaciona frente al local, observa las luces, hasta parece que con Castiel a cargo de ese lugar, es el más conspicuo de todos los que observo en su viaje.

» _Ya está, no menciones a los ángeles, dale un consejo para seguir sobreviviendo como humano, dile que es importante para ti tanto como lo es Sam y luego solo le dices que no era tu intención que se alejara de nosotros… Aunque eso tal vez no tiene sentido._ «

— Dean. — se escucha a su lado en el otro asiento.

— Lo siento, vayámonos.— Dean sale de su ostracismo mental y enciende el Impala para comenzar a conducir a un bar lo suficientemente decente para poder hablar, pero tampoco tan callado y que figure un encuentro más íntimo, porque esa tal vez no era su intención.

A partir del momento en que se encuentran en aquel bar Dean se propone pensar diez segundos antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra dirigida a Castiel, porque sabe que cualquier cosa ahora podría herirlo, no sabe cómo reaccionaría a esa nueva sensación en él, pero de inmediato sabe que ese es un pensamiento estúpido, Castiel no es precisamente alguien débil, si está ahí frente a él es porque siempre ha sido fuerte y ahora incluso más, era egoísta pensar que necesitaba de contemplaciones, si daba a entender eso probablemente lo captaría como que sentía lastima por él y para nada necesitaban de eso.

La música va tranquila, la típica de un bar, el rubio esta nervioso, así que se le ocurre distraer a su más cercano amigo con algunas anécdotas de su pasado, por supuesto que por pasado se refería a un antes de Castiel,  buenas y malas experiencias, rebeldías y aprendizajes y tiene toda la atención, la calidez en la mirada de Castiel se siente por todo su cuerpo, el ligero sonido de las risas es reconfortante, jamás había escuchado eso viniendo de Castiel, suena perfectamente bien y las sinceras sonrisas que le da ofrecen la confianza para relajarse y seguir hablando con más soltura, se pregunta lo que estaría pasando por su mente, lo que pensaba acerca de la sensación de la risa salir de su garganta, ¿le haría cosquillas?, ¿le dolería?, ¿era igual de natural que en él?.

Las luces de repente iluminan el rostro de Castiel, observa sus dedos alrededor del vaso de vidrio, Dean lo enfoca todo como con brillo, las paredes de madera reflejan la luz amarilla y blanca, la música más fina, agradable más de lo que ya era por su gusto musical, todo esta brillando y más y más con cada sorbo que da a su bebida y cuando se acaba el alcohol se da cuenta de que toda esa luminiscencia proviene de la persona que esta frente a él, es Castiel quien esta lleno de luz y como que siente un mareo que hace que cierre los ojos, ya habían dejado de hablar para ese entonces, Castiel observa la gente ir y venir, Dean no sabe como volver al centro de su mente, a donde se supone que tiene el control de sus emociones hasta que Castiel gira su cabeza y lo observa con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estas bien, Dean?

Apaga su mente, la vuelve a encender, como un reinicio en la computadora, para volver a su funcionamiento normal.

— Si, es solo que… creo que deberíamos ir a tomar aire fresco.

Dean se apresura a salir de ahí, Castiel lo sigue de cerca, el aire les pega en la cara cuando cruzan la puerta y también la calle, es de noche y apenas hay algunas lámparas iluminando la cuadra. Dean gira hacia su acompañante, este lo mira como preguntando lo que está sucediendo, ahora buscando una repuesta y esto a sabiendas que en su situación actual es inútil intentarlo. Observa como el viento nocturno revuelve el pelo de Castiel, de paso se da cuenta de que los dos primeros botones de su camisa están desabrochados, tal y como le había indicado que usara en su primera cita, piensa en las razones de por qué eso estaba sucediendo, todo en medio de la calle a oscuras. Ahora cruza al otro lado, teniendo a Castiel cerca, no entra al Impala sino que sigue la vereda de árboles que anuncia que están en la entrada de un parque, el sendero que lo cruza cuenta con más lámparas, así que el camino tiene suficiente luz, por supuesto que Castiel lo sigue y no dice nada, caminan en silencio uno al lado del otro, ya es demasiado tiempo sin pronunciar palabra, pero es que todo se está volviendo abrumador de una manera perfecta cuando se acerca más a su amigo, el paso es más lento como no queriendo llegar al otro lado del parque. Ya es tiempo de decir algo. 

_» No digas nada estúpido «_

— Cas…— pronuncia, se da cuenta de que lo dijo más fuerte de lo que debería o tal vez es que solamente los grillos están ahí y no opacan su voz.

Castiel solo inclina la cabeza y se recarga en uno de los barandales que protegen el césped. Dean se acerca a él, ambos miran el reflejo de las luces amarillas en el piso de tierra y en la hierba. — No tienes que disculparte más, Dean. Estoy seguro de que tenías buenas razones.

Dean se niega a creer lo que acaba de escuchar, el alcohol se está subiendo a su cabeza como si eso tuviera algún sentido, siente un hueco ahí donde debería estar su corazón, le han ofrecido una absolución y no sabe si la merece.

— Tienes derecho a estar enojado conmigo.

— Pero no puedo… ya no.

Eso se escucha como una declaración, pero Dean quiere soslayar ese momento. Observa los ojos de Castiel, ahora un tono diferente de azul, no sabe si eso se debe a algo en específico, siente que es porque tal vez no se creyó nada de lo que le dijo la primera vez, sobre estar orgulloso de el al sobrevivir por su propia cuenta.  Se sujeta del barandal.

— Me esforcé mucho para que esto sonara real.

— ¿Qué?

— Mis disculpas; pero supongo que ya estás cansado de eso.

Castiel no dice nada, pone su mano en el acero pintado. Dean se acerca más y ahora se miran de frente, luego al cielo, se siente correcto para ambos, aun para Dean, jamás todo eso había sido tan real, practicó tanto para que al final de cuentas ya estuviera perdonado.  El tiempo es correcto, no importaba mucho en realidad, la luna parece más brillante que nunca, el cielo ni siquiera es negro, esta de un azul intenso, el aroma natural de Castiel le invade y lo hace ligero, de la forma más agradable posible, las estrellas son azules, rojas y amarillas. Y todo es perfecto, siente el control de sus emociones como nunca antes, no habría manera de que algo terriblemente comprometedor surgiera de eso, porque era como ya parte del destino, uno que esta vez no quiere evitar y se anima a sentir mas allá de lo que quiere y no debe al momento de acercarse a Castiel y abrazarlo. No es rechazado, al contrario, siente el calor y la fuerza de los brazos contrarios en su espalda. En definitiva, el miedo por decir algo fuera de lugar había quedado atrás, hasta que toma aliento para pronunciar palabra, y cuenta esos diez segundos. Mira de nuevo la cara de Castiel.

_» …_

Entonces va, y arruina todo diciendo algo terriblemente estúpido y comprometedor.  

— Te amo.


End file.
